The Valley that protects the White Guardian
by Regal Wish
Summary: For a majority of her life, she attended co-ed schools. Now in high school, the only school that offers the classes she wants for her career is an all-boys school. On top of having to hide her gender, she now is faced with saving her planet from being over taken by a nearly-extinct alien race. Al she wanted was to live peacefully. *Follows Canon TMM; OC ver.*
1. Awaken - The Exhibit Is Here!

"Mamoru! Are you up?! We'll be late to school if you're not up!" A boyish voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs." A muffled groan sounded from under a thick comforter.

Groggily, the figure sat up and stretched lazily. They grabbed the navy bear-shaped clock and read the time.

' _7:45 AM…WAH!'_

Realization settled in and the figure began to hastily dress in their room; a white-blue trimmed boy uniform. The boy threw the door open and ran down the stairs; a leather messenger bag in hand.

"Ah, Ma-chan, you're awake!" Came his mother's voice from the kitchen. She had just sat down a plate of buttered toast, a glass of orange juice and a blue with bear decal wrapped lunch box on the counter. Mamoru sat down quickly and began wolfing down his food. His friend, Kaoru Kurotani, sat next to him and watched amusedly.

"Y'kno Mamo, if you'd stop staying up late doing extra credit, you'd be able to wake up earlier and wouldn't be in a rush. Then again, I'd be out of a lunch box huh?" He smiled sheepishly as Mamoru's mother shot him a look that suggested to not sway Mamoru from making his high marks. She sat a white wrapped lunch box in front of Takahashi and he gave his thanks.

Mamoru had just finished his glass of orange juice before he ran to the front door, Kaoru trailing lazily behind him. Mamoru was sliding his shoes on and Kaoru called; "Alright Mrs. Yukino, we'll be off now!"

"Alright Kaoru-kun, Ma-chan! You two have a good day and stay safe!"

The pair exited the house and began walking to the Tokyo train station.

"So, Mamoru. I heard about this really cool Animal Exhibit opening up this weekend, wanna check it out? It's supposedly to about rare and endangered animals. Probably trying to raise awareness and money to help protect and preserve the animals." Kaoru said, as they entered the gate system by the train docks.

Mamoru smiled. "Sure…I'd like to go. It'd be pretty cool…" Kaoru grinned. "Sweet! I'll swing by tomorrow and get you!"

The train ride to Senbonzakura Academy was a rather long one. The train had to ride out to the more rural parts of Tokyo and picked up fellow students along the way. It was an all-boys school that was well praised for their Kendo team and Math and Science classes.

Mamoru noticed that Takahashi was staring for a while. "What?"

He shrugged and looked away before sighing. "I'm just worried. I mean, I know you're okay, we're 11th graders and you've done a pretty good job hiding it, but I'm pretty sure the rest of the Kendo team will figure it out."

Mamoru frowned. "You might be right…but…the kendo team loves me! I've helped a majority of the team during practice and with academic stuff as well, I don't think they'd begin to hate me because of, well, _that."_

Kaoru crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I hope so Mamo…I really do."

The train stopped at a wooden train stop and the rest of Senbonzakura's boy filed off and began walking up the short dirt trail. The school had a red brick fence in the front and a silver iron gate. The building itself was a tall, gray structure with a clock right in the middle of the school's face. The front yard had a small bike rack area and trees planted by the Agriculture Club. The back of the school had a pool and a dojo for the Kendo, Judo and swim teams to practice after school.

Mamoru and Kaoru waved goodbye to each other as they went to their shoe lockers. Last year, they had nearly all the same classes, but this year their classes had been different. They did, however, still eat lunch together.

Mamoru slipped on a white-blue trimmed sailor hat and made his way to class. The hat was an optional uniform accessory, but he wore it today because he had forgotten to brush his hair.

* * *

Class had begun and Mamoru was already bored to tears. He studied ahead, so what was currently being taught to him was irrelevant. Not to mention, History was his most hated subject. He began sketching in a small corner of his notes; a little bored bear face and written next to it was ' _Rawr feed me honey!'_

He chuckled at the little drawing and moved his gaze to the sky outside. It was semi-cloudy, but the weather report said it'd clear up later in the day.

"Yukino-san! Do you know the answer?" Came his teacher's annoyed voice. Mamoru turned back to the class. All eyes were on him and he sighed.

"Oda Nobunaga was responsible for uniting Japan at the end of the Warring States period. He was very successful in military conquest."

The teacher looked annoyed but turned back to the board. "Well, yes that is correct. Now, Oda Nobunaga…" Mamoru chose to zone out again until the bell rang and his English teacher came in.

" _Good Morning students. How are you all?"_ Came the fluent English voice. His teacher, Yvette Charleston, was from America but decided to live in Japan because of distant relatives.

The class all replied, not as well as Ms. Charleston, in English.

"Now, today, we'll be covering the various fruits and vegetables in English. Yukino-kun, could you tell me what ' _Budo'_ translates to in English?"

Mamoru frowned a bit, thinking. Ms. Charleston smiled and laughed. "Well, it's okay if you don't know because I've never taught you that! _Budo_ in English, translates to _Grapes. Gu-Ra-Pu-Tsu!"_

The class all repeated, before saying the word whole. Ms. Charleston smiled.

"Excellent!" The class continued on like this and Mamoru participated. He enjoyed English class because Ms. Charleston went out of her way to make sure that everything was well understood and pronounced properly.

Eventually, the bell rang, signaling lunch and Mamoru sighed, grateful for the break. No sooner than the bell rang, Kaoru barreled into the class room and pulled a chair up to Mamoru's desk. He was hastily unwrapping the white cloth from the box; a happy expression on his face.

"Mamo, your mom is the best cook ever. I swear." He said, as he began eating the rice portion. Mamoru had unwrapped his lunch too, but ate the vegetable first. Kaoru grimaced.

"You're weird dude. I'm glad your mom never includes vegetables in my lunch. Not after what happened in middle school…yeesh, 9th grade was horrible."

Mamoru chuckled. He remembered that day fondly. Kaoru wasn't paying attention to what was in his box and he had eaten some vegetables. He was sick for a few days. It wasn't because the vegetables were spoiled or Taka being allergic or over or under cooked; it was just that Kaoru couldn't handle vegetables. Since that day, Mamoru's mother had avoided adding vegetables in Kaoru's box, usually adding the extras to his own box, mostly because Mamoru enjoyed vegetables.

"Oh yeah, I got us drinks. Your honey milk tea and a grape soda for me. Seriously Mamo, I think your bear obsession is getting out of hand." Kaoru teased. Mamoru shrugged and continued eating, sipping on his tea gingerly.

His box had steamed squash and cucumbers, grilled salmon and rice with a red-bean center. Kaoru's was similar, but swap the veggies for more octo-sausages.

The duo had finished and the bell rang shortly after. Kaoru cleaned up and left back to his class.

* * *

The day continued on without event. The final bell rang and dismissed the day as over.

Mamoru stood with the rest of his class and bowed alongside them, before exiting. After swapping shoes, Mamoru met Takahashi by the front gate. Today was the Judo team's turn to practice. Kendo would take up practice on Monday.

"Alright. Another long and boring day taken care of…only one more year before we're done Mamo! Excited?" Kaoru said, grinning.

Mamoru shrugged. He truthfully was unsure how he felt. On one hand, he'd be able to go off to college and do as he pleased, but on another hand, he was really scared of the future. Would he be alright on his own? Would he be able to take care of himself?

"Ah well, we got all of next year to prepare. And we'll still be buds anyways! Your life would be dull and quiet without me.

This was true. Mamoru didn't mind talking, but Kaoru brought that excitement he longed for. Plus, he was a good counter balance for Mamoru when studying got a little _too_ intense.

The train arrived after five minutes and the duo boarded; Kaoru chattering away about some new video game he heard about. Mamoru nodded, half-listening half-studying from his calculus notes. There was a huge calculus test coming up and Mamoru wanted to be extra through and familiar with the all-ready known formulas.

After about fifteen minutes, the train arrived at their stop and the disembarked.

They walked to Kaoru's house first. His was similar to Mamoru's the only difference were the colors; Mamoru's was ironically white and Kaoru's was an ash-blue color. The Kurotani family.

"Alright, catch you later. Try not to sleep in late, kay?" Kaoru said as he entered the front gate to his house. Mamoru nodded.

He turned and left, walking down the familiar sidewalk back to his home. When he arrived, the smell of a hot pot reached his nose. Mamoru smiled and hastily kicked off his shoes, running up to his room and dropping his bag off.

He was in the kitchen moments later, his mother chopping more vegetables for the hotpot. There was seasoning in the water that was boiling.

"Welcome home Ma-chan. How was school? Nobody gave you issues?" His mother asked.

"No. None at all. It was relatively quiet. The teacher tried to catch me off guard, but I had read ahead, so his attempt failed."

His mother gave a small pout, but it was quickly replaced by a smile. "Honey, you know better than to space out."

Mamoru shrugged.

"Go put your pajamas on. I don't want you messing up your uniform. Honestly, what kind of school choses _white_ as their color?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, but slid off the stool and made his way up to his bedroom. He stripped off his uniform and tossed it in the dirty basket, before slipping on a pair of baggy pants and a tank top.

Mamoru made his way back downstairs, where his little brother and father were sitting at the table; his brother was playing on a small hand-held game, while his father read a novel.

' _Probably another mystery…'_

Mamoru hugged his little brother, Yamamoto, from behind. The boy laughed.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

Mamoru smiled. "Not much squirt." She ruffled the already messy brown locks.

"Hey Father. How was work?" The man looked up from his book and replied.

"Same as usual Mamoru. Seems like another freak incident has happened. Still looking for the cause though. "

Mamoru frowned. Recently, there have been strange reports of monstrous beasts attacking the city at night, but vanishing by day.

Their mother came in shortly, carrying the hot pot to the table. Mamoru quickly jumped up and began carrying the slices of meat and vegetables to the table.

"Thanks for the dinner mom!" Yamamoto said. Mamoru nodded.

"Looks great Meioh…" their father said, a loving smile on his face and a blush on their mother's.

Dinner went on, Mamoru and Yamamoto chatting about something. After the meat and vegetables were gone, Mamoru went upstairs to put Yamamoto to bed and study for a while. Their father helped their mother clean up dinner.

* * *

Mamoru sighed as he leaned back; pencil left on the open calculus notes. He was leaning back in his chair, staring out the window and looking at the sky. It was clear for the most part, but a strange green light kept flickering in and out.

Mamoru shrugged it off and got out the chair and crawled into bed. He had an animal exhibit to explore with Kaoru and he knew he'd end up sleeping in anyways.

Dull grey eyes stared at the sky outside. The green light had stopped flickering. Turning over, Mamoru drifted off to sleep.

Outside the window, a pair of blue eyes watched Mamoru's sleeping form, before disappearing.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back ^u^. I had to delete my previous computer account, so I THINK all my fanfiction drafts are lost. I dunno, I may have put them on a flash-drive. But YEAH! Tell me what you guys think of this so far and brownie points for figuring out Mamoru. Also, please let me know if the pronouns get a little confusing.**

 **Thanks for reading! ~Riel.**


	2. Honey Honey

Mamoru woke to the sound of her alarm going off. She pushed the bear's head down and the ringing stopped; groggily getting out of bed and stretching with a yawn. It was nine-thirty.

' _Kaoru should be here in a bit…'_

Mamoru shuffled over to her closet and opened the door. There were skirts and blouses hanging up and a few boots and heels on the floor.

' _Well, it's a school day so I don't have to pretend.'_ Mamoru smiled. It'd been a while since she dressed as a girl normally. ' _I'll go all out today!'_

Grabbing a short-sleeved sweater dress and knee-leggings, she ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She went back upstairs and began combing her short, wet hair. It was curly and her bangs made a heart-shape over her face. She decided this looked cute and gelled it into place.

Mamoru slipped on a pair of gray wedge sandals and grabbed her navy-blue plush bear backpack.

'Mamoru! Are you dr-"Kaoru stopped himself as he saw Mamoru.

"You look… _NEVER MIND!_ The exhibit starts at ten and we only have a few minutes to get there before the crowd shows up." He said, grabbing Mamoru's hand and dragging her down the stair and out the house. She barely had time to tell her mother that she was leaving and would be back later.

By the time they reached the station, they were a panting mess. Mamoru was leaning against the pillar and Kaoru was hunched over on his knees. Mamoru straightened up and walked over to him.

"Hey, next time you decide to make a dash, let me know first!" She chastised, settling her hands on her hips. Kaoru laughed before standing upright.

"Sorry Mamo, but hey we made it. You're being awfully girly today. It's nice!"

A pink dusting coated her cheeks before she hotly defended herself. "W-well we're not in school, so I don't have to hide anything!"

Kaoru laughed again, but stopped as the announcer stated that their train had arrived. The duo boarded the train and rode it all the way to the stop closest to the exhibit.

* * *

When Mamoru and Kaoru entered the building, they were greeted by a lot of people walking around and reading the various posters and info-plaques about the endangered animals.

Kaoru whistled and Mamoru stared in awe. The posters ranged from bears to frogs to wolves to all kinds of exotic birds, some of them she'd never heard of before. A lot of people were gathered around the Panda Bear plaques and posters.

"This is cool…glad we came. Hey, let's go see if they have any info on monkeys!" Kaoru grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a random direction. They had reached a plaque that read 'Golden Lion Tamarin'. The picture depicted an orange monkey with very long hair. It also had a long tail.

"Says here that this monkey is native to the forests of Bra-Brah-Brazil? They move their nests around a lot and are very active. Total opposite of you!" Kaoru teased. Mamoru shot him a warning glare, before dragging him off to a poster with a black bear and a 'v' marking on its neck.

"These are called 'Sun Bears' or their scientific name, _Helarctos malayanus…_ Native to tropical forests in Southeast Asia…" Mamoru read the plaque. Her gaze drifted up to the poster of the bear. She was staring at it intensely, as if something was pulling at her subconscious. Mamoru felt as if time had stopped and as if the bear in the poster had come to life and was now staring back at her just as intensely.

"Earth to Mamo. Hello? Anyone in Space Command?" Kaoru said, snapping his fingers repeatedly in front of her face. Mamoru shook her head and glanced at Kaoru.

"I-I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Kaoru had a small look of worry, but replaced it with a gentle smile. "I was suggesting that we go eat and come back. We did run to the station and skip on breakfast." Mamoru nodded.

"Okay we'll eat after we've looked around some more."

* * *

"Hey…check this out."

A monitor displayed Mamoru staring at the frog posters and a girl with red hair smiling.

Letters then appeared on screen and began blacking themselves out.

"See the black haired girl? A perfect match for this DNA set, and the red hair girl matches the DNA set of the Iriomote Wildcat…"

A pair of blue eyes looked on in fascination.

* * *

Mamoru and Kaoru sat in a booth in a near-by noodle shop. Mamoru was drinking a cup of honey-sweetened black tea and a box of soba noodles next to her, while Mamoru was munching on a bowl of beef ramen.

She put her cup down and began taking a portion of soba out. "This was nice, and educational. Thank you Kaoru."

Kaoru paused mid-slurp and sheepishly smiled. "Hey anything for you Mamo. Besides, I figured you'd enjoy this; I heard that there were a few species of bears that are close to extinction, so I figured you like to see and find out more information."

A small smile graced her features, but was quickly knocked off when she felt a rattling.

"What was that?" Mamoru asked. Kaoru shot her a look that suggested he was missing something. Just then, the entire noodle shop began to shake and rumble.

"An earthquake?! Mamoru get under the table!" Kaoru shouted, grabbing her and going under the table. He had her cradled close to his chest, his back more upturned towards the table.

Heavy pink settled on her face, ' _Too close, too close, too_ _ **close!'**_

Just then, a red beam of light shot at Kaoru. ' _A laser?! I'm so dead!'_

She squeezed her eyes shut and darkness fell over her.

* * *

' _It's warm…very very warm…'_

A light scent of honey and pine wafted through the air.

' _Mmm, what a nice smell…'_

Mamoru opened her eyes. It was cloudy and fuzzy, but a tint of gray could be seen.

"This…is what I dream up. Did I fall asleep in the noodle shop?!" Mamoru asked, to no one in particular. A soft growl reached her ears. She turned around to see a large black bear walking towards her.

Mamoru backed up, but stopped when she realized that this was dream, and the bear couldn't hurt her. The bear had walked up to her and began sniffing her, before nuzzling its nose into Mamoru's arm.

' _Wait…what?'_

The bear growled again, this time in contentment and somewhat begging. Mamoru tentatively reached a hand out and began stroking the bear. The bear reacted and pushed its head more into her hand. Mamoru giggled and dropped to her knees; hugging the bear and petting it.

"You're really fuzzy!" The bear roared happily, before turning into a bunch of light bubbles and floating into Mamoru's chest.

"Weird…wait, where's Kaoru?!"

* * *

Mamoru woke with a start. She was outside, sitting on a bench and leaning on Kaoru's shoulder. He was fast asleep. The sun had set and the park-she noticed they where they were- was void of people.

"Kaoru? Hey Kaoru…" Mamoru said, as she gently shook him awake. A disgruntled snort erupted from him before a loud yawn followed.

"Mamo..? Hey you alright? You blacked out after that earthquake. It wasn't a serious one, but still. I paid for our meal and carried out you here. You've been out four about four hours!" Kaoru informed, laughing at the end of his sentence.

Mamoru looked back out to the sunset.

' _Four hours? That seems normal for me…but I guess it's time to go home.'_

"Let's go home Kaoru." Mamoru said. Kaoru stood and nodded.

Kaoru dropped Mamoru off at her house. She waved him goodbye, after apologizing for falling asleep on him. He just waved it off as she was tired from running and reading all day.

Mamoru laid on her bed, a sigh escaping her lips.

"What a long day…"

She rolled over and hugged her pillow; gray eyes blinking at the navy sky. The same flickering green light appeared.

' _That's concerning…'_

She ignored it and crawled under her covers again. Sleep quickly took hold of her.

* * *

 _Glowing green eyes stared ominously at the trembling girl in black._

" _Now…I have you…my sweet, sweet_ _ **Honey…**_ _I will not let anyone have you. You mean too much."_

" _No…No…I don't want this! I don't_ _ **love**_ _you!_ _Kaoru! Kaoru! Where are you…?! Save me please…_ _ **KAORU!"**_ _The sounds of struggling against chains filled the air, before stopping completely. A tiny sniff followed shortly. A cackling laugh and anguished sobs soon filled the dark, empty space._

" _You will now suffer as I suffered."_

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter two! Tell me what you think! This story will sort of follow the main plot line, but with a few added tweaks and such. Also, Mew Honey won't have the same powers as Mew Ichigo. As always, review/follow/favorite and tell me what to add/remove!**

 **~Riel**


End file.
